1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for purifying and thereafter changing the temperature of air, and more particularly relates to such a system for continuously removing hazardous nuclear, biological and chemical warfare agents from air and supplying cool clean air to standard masks and microclimate suits worn by personnel within the crew compartment of a combat vehicle or the like with optimum energy consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A soldier runs the risk of being exposed to several hazardous materials such as chemical and biological warfare agents, and radioactive fallout from nuclear detonations. In conjunction with various forms of the protective clothing or shelters, he requires a source of cool and clean air to breathe and to minimize fatigue and shock. The conventional means of providing cool and clean air to the crew in a vehicle is through the use of disposable charcoal filters and a separate air conditioning device. The disposable filters represent a considerable logistical burden to the user since they are large, heavy, have a limited useful life, are expensive and can be used only once. After use, the filters can become contaminated, are hazardous to handle and must be replaced. Thus, a large supply of filters must be available and the vehicle may have to be moved to a clean area before the filters are changed thereby reducing the vehicle battlefield availability. The vehicle, and personnel therein, could be rendered useless if replacement filters were unavailable while in a chemical warfare environment. Also, the use of a separate air conditioner in many vehicles may be undesirable or impractical due to space limitations in the vehicle. Cool air is required by the crew to breathe and prevent heat stress, when wearing protective clothing to perform extended duties in a contaminated battlefield.